


Riches Here on Earth

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [179]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Pinako's as rich as they come.<br/>Disclaimer: See me, living in Southern Indiana, not Japan? That ought to let you know I have nothing to do with this, moneywise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riches Here on Earth

Pinako’s ideas of riches were different than a lot of people’s. As long as she had her health, she was good. Her house had been paid off years ago and she’d made sure to put it in Winry’s name in case anything happened to her, along with the Rockbell business. But in the meantime, she had everything she needed. Chickens to provide her eggs, old friends to drink and play cards with, an old dog to keep her company when the kids were away. 

Sure, she was slowing down, but that came to everyone eventually – even Hohenheim _stopped_ eventually. It was all right. Everyone died eventually. Pinako wasn’t worried about it for herself. She hated the idea of leaving Winry but her girl was strong and had built up a family of her own through the people she’d met, traveling Amestris. She’d do all right, once she got through the sorrow. And Ed and Al would take care of her. They’d make sure Winry did okay. With everything those kids had been through together, Pinako knew they’d help each other past her death. 

Not that she expected to die anytime in the near future. Pinako figured she had a lot of life in her yet. Time enough to bask in the treasures she cared the most about – the kids. They all three shone like gold senz. So she’d build up her riches here, in the shape of these kids and the children they produced (with Winry’s swelling stomach, that first one could pop out any time soon), and go out like a miser, surrounded by the silver and gold kids she’d raised.


End file.
